hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 (Series 4)
Series 4 premiered on April 15, 2002 on Nine Network. Created by Helena Harris and Posie Graeme-Evans, the original format was produced by Kids Like Us Productions. And this holiday, watch Hi-5 on Nickelodeon during Nick Jr. in September 1, 2003 in Australia. Cast 'Hi-5' * Kathleen de Leon Jones * Tim Harding * Charli Robinson * Nathan Foley * Kellie Crawford 'Puppeters' * Tim Harding as Jup Jup * Charli Robinson Chatterbox Songs of the week Infobox Inside My Heart.png|Inside My Heart (Inside) Infobox Going Out.png|Going Out (Outside) Infobox One Step Forward.png|One Step Forward (Can do) Infobox Give It A Go.png|Give It A Go (Ideas) Infobox Celebrate.png|Celebrate (Around us) Infobox Energy.png|Energy (Energy) Infobox Move It.png|Move It (Patterns) Infobox Hand In Hand.png|Hand In Hand (Team work) Infobox Reach Out.png|Reach Out (Finding out) Episodes VHS and DVDs * Let's Celebrate (2002) * Surfing Safari (2003) * Hi-Energy (2003) CD and Cassette * Celebrate Gallery Hi-5_Intro_With_Cast_Season_4.png|Hi-5 Intro With Cast Hi-Energy.jpg|Hi-Energy Let's Celebrate.jpg|Let's Celebrate Surfing_Safari.jpg|Surfing Safari CD Celebrate.jpg|Celebrate Edrftdyhukjhsx.png|Chatterbox Jup Jup Season 4.png|Jup Jup Charli's Intro 1 Season 3.png|Charli's Intro 1 Series 4 Charli's Intro 3 Season 1.png|Charli's Intro 2 Series 4 Charli's Intro 2 Season 1.png|Charli's Intro 3 Series 4 Charli's Intro 1 Season 1.png|Charli's Intro 4 Series 4 Nathan's Intro Season 2.png|Nathan's Intro Series 4 Kathleen's Intro Season 2.png|Kathleen's Intro Series 4 Tim's Intro Season 1.png|Tim's Intro Series 4 Kellie's Intro Season 4, Inside Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 4, Inside Week Kellie's Intro Season 4, Outside Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 4, Outside Week Kellie's Intro Season 4, Can Do Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 4, Can Do Week Kellie's Intro Season 4, Ideas Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 4, Ideas Week Kellie's Intro Season 4, Around Us Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 4, Around Us Week Kellie's Intro Season 4, Energy Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 4, Energy Week Kellie's Intro Season 4, Patterns Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 4, Patterns Week Kellie's Intro Season 4, Team Work Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 4, Team Work Week Kellie's Intro Season 4, Finding Out Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 4, Finding Out Week Sharing_Stories_Intro_Series_4.png|Sharing Stories Intro Series 4 Children's Framework Season 4 Inside Week.png|Frame For Children Series 4, Inside Week Children's Framework Season 4 Outside Week.png|Frame For Children Series 4, Outside Week Children's Framework Season 4 Can Do Week.png|Frame For Children Series 4, Can Do Week Children's Framework Season 4 Ideas Week.png|Frame For Children Series 4, Ideas Week Children's Framework Season 4 Around Us Week.png|Frame For Children Series 4, Around Us Week Children's Framework Season 4 Energy Week.png|Frame For Children Series 4, Energy Week Children's Framework Season 4 Patterns Week.png|Frame For Children Series 4, Patterns Week Children's Framework Season 4 Team Work Week.png|Frame For Children Series 4, Team Work Week Children's Framework Season 4 Finding Out Week.png|Frame For Children Series 4, Finding Out Week SOTW_Set_Series_4.png|Song Of The Week Set Puzzles_And_Patterns_Set_Series_4.png|Puzzles And Patterns Set Shapes_In_Space_Set_Series_4.png|Shapes In Space Set Body_Move_Set_Series_4.png|Body Move Set Making_Music_Set_Series_4.png|Making Music Set Word_Play_Set_Series_4.png|Word Play Set Sharing_Stories_Set_Series_4.png|Sharing Stories Set Trivia * It was in this series that Hi-5 began to have more props, including costumes. * This costumes from Hi-5 Series 4 songs as E.N.E.R.G.Y. and Hand in Hand was reused for Hi-5 USA Season 1 for Ready Or Not and North South East and West. Category:2002 Category:Kids Like Us Productions Category:Nine Network Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Jup Jup Category:Chatterbox Category:Season 4 (2002)